


Traitors in the Mist

by lazymermaid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Soul Society Arc, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazymermaid/pseuds/lazymermaid
Summary: Hi everyone!This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it :) I based it off of a dream I had where I did the dirty with Gin.I did put it as a non-con warning, but there really isn't much of it in here. I just did that to be safe.Feel free to give me constructive criticism, but please be kind lol. I didn't have anyone to edit this for me so I kinda just went with it.Enjoy!





	Traitors in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it :) I based it off of a dream I had where I did the dirty with Gin.
> 
> I did put it as a non-con warning, but there really isn't much of it in here. I just did that to be safe.
> 
> Feel free to give me constructive criticism, but please be kind lol. I didn't have anyone to edit this for me so I kinda just went with it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

               “They’re here,” Captain of Squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya huffed. “Momo, be careful.” Squad 5 Lieutenant Momo Hinamori nodded her head while shifting on her feet, great concern shown on her face.

                My Captain, Captain Hitsugaya was referring to Sosuke Aizen, former Squad 5 Captain, Gin Ichimaru, former Squad 3 Captain, and Kaname Tosen, former Squad 9 Captain. It had been quite some time since they had left to the hollow realm, and not much was known as far as where they went with the Hogyoku and what had happened since. Recently, Squad 3 Lieutenant Izuru Kira had been contacted by his former leader Gin saying they would be making a return. Although Izuru felt betrayed by Gin, it was clear he felt some excitement from being contacted and went straight to Momo, who then told my captain. As third seat of Squad 10 I received the intel as well.

                We were not sure how to react to this news. The action the three former captains had taken was punishable by death. If Old Man Yamamoto, Squad 1’s Captain and Head of the 13 Court Guard Squads found out of this, he surely would take action. Gin assured Izuru that they would be able to come in undetected.

                I was very concerned. The three former captains had affected us all both physically and mentally. I was not close with them, but I saw how Momo, Izuru, and Rangiku were wounded from the pain they caused. My Lieutenant, Squad 10 Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, was best friends with Gin in the past and I always thought she might be in love with him. Her eyes lit up at the news. I had a feeling that they would all be hurt again after this visit, and I could not see how any good could come of it.

                I was struggling to understand why my Captain was allowing this to happen at all. When Aizen faked his death, Captain Hitsugaya was the one who was most suspicious. When Aizen hurt Momo, Captain Hitsugaya was the angriest. But now he was just going to allow them to come in? I wondered if this was all a plan. Was there an underlying reason for this? Was he aware of something I wasn’t? Had he forgiven them? Was he as curious as I was? Either way, they were coming through the portal, and we had to deal with the situation at hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                When the three former captains walked through the portal, all of us in the room gazed at them with awe in our eyes. They all were wearing white uniforms and seemed more mature and dangerous than ever. I stood completely still, trying not to show my fear. Aizen looked sleek and handsome with his hair smoothed back. He clearly was still in charge and seemed more powerful than ever. His soft features made me remember how kind he used to be, and all my anger came rushing back. We all trusted him, and the entirety of his time with us was a lie. I had graduated quite soon after Captain Hitsugaya was appointed and worked hard to be under him, but I had not been part of the 13 Court Guard Squads for long. However, while I had been with them, I always admired Aizen’s kindness, and adored Momo. It made me quite angry that he had hurt Momo, who had trusted him so. His eyes glared but had a sparkle in them. I had always had a crush on him, but I could not look at him right now. Momo stood nearby behind Captain Hitsugaya, looking at Aizen with a sad expression, clutching my Captain’s uniforms. I felt sympathetic for her, but I knew Captain Hitsugaya would not let her stay down.

                Next came Kaname. He had his hair down and wore a sleeveless uniform and looked utterly free. Although I knew him least of the three, I had admired his passion for justice. I still didn’t quite understand why someone who seemed so docile would join with Aizen and his former Lieutenant. His face showed no emotion, as expected, but if you could see his eyes I was sure they would sparkle as well. His old friend, Captain of Squad 7 Sajin Komamura was unaware he was here, and I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, as well as for the Squad 9 Lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi.

                Lastly, out walked Gin. He bore his usual expression: eyes slits like a snake’s and a smirk on his lips. He wore an outfit like Aizen’s (except Gin’s had pale blue details) and, appearance-wise, he seemed to have changed the least. As he walked through the portal and it shut behind him, he opened his eyes slightly and leered at us all with startling ice-blue irises. I opened my mouth and quickly shut it, not wanting to show I was startled. Izuru looked sullenly at his former captain while Rangiku looked heart-broken. Izuru was a friend of mine and I know how torn he had been, and it seemed he still felt that way. Rangiku-well I looked up to her to say the least. She was my superior, but she always made sure to make me smile. People often said I looked like a younger version of her, except not as well-endowed, but my womanly features and curly blonde hair did resemble her. She was very strong though, stronger than me, and I admired her greatly. Seeing her, looking at Gin the way she was, it broke my heart along with hers.

Gin’s smirk suddenly turned into a teeth-baring grin. It was clear he found this whole debacle to be enjoyable. My mind still raced regarding what exactly they were doing here, and why Captain Hitsugaya would allow us to meet with the “guests”. The odds were not in our favor: three former captains with unknown powers against a single captain, three lieutenants, and a third seat. I looked over at Captain Hitsugaya and he looked stern and stone-faced. Often times he was hard to read, and this was one of them. I wished I knew what he was thinking, or what he wanted me to do.

When my Captain requested my presence here, he did not give many details. He told me what Gin’s message said: “ _On the fourth day of April, we will arrive into the Seireitei. You know who you can trust. We will be undetected unless you tell. Do not worry, we will cause no harm. See you soon_.” He had asked me to come and assist him. That was all he told me. I thought that he would trust me enough to give me more information, but I wondered if he even knew what he was doing. I frowned as I thought about it but quickly composed my thoughts. I couldn’t be thinking about something that was actually occurring in front of me. I needed a clear mind to be ready for a fight if need be.

                Captain Hitsugaya was the first to speak.

                “Well, what a not-so-unexpected surprise. Hello, former comrades,” Captain Hitsugaya said, not seeming to show any ounce of friendliness.

                “Ah, Toshiro. How pleasant to see you again,” Aizen said calmly, offering a small smile. It took me everything to not roll my eyes. I did not trust anything he said anymore. Momo stood behind him and Aizen noticed.

                “Hello, my Momo,” Aizen said smiling again. “It’s especially nice to see you.” He began to approach her and Captain Hitsugaya blocked him.

                “You said no harm will come, but I can’t trust you,” Captain Hitsugaya said. Momo stepped forward from behind him.

                “It’s okay, Shiro. I am a Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads, I can deal with a bit of discourse. Hello former Captain. I’m not sure I can say the same to you.” I was surprised to hear her say that. It was clear the wound still stung from Aizen’s betrayal.

                “Oh, dear Momo. I see you haven’t changed,” Aizen said almost condescendingly. Momo glared daggers at him and he gave a soft chuckle. “It’s so kind of you to greet us. Gin, I see your Lieutenant is here as well,” he said moving his head towards Izuru. It was clear Izuru didn’t know what to do. Most people always feared Gin, although we all respected him as well. Izuru respected him more than others though, ever since that day in the World of the Living when him, Momo, and Renji were in the Soul Reaper Academy.

                “Ah, hello Izuru. Not sure how you picked this group of people for the welcoming committee,” Gin sighed. Izuru shifted his feet awkwardly, trying not to look at Gin. “The fact you came means a lot to me,” he said, giving another toothy grin.

                “Hello, Gin,” Izuru said, hiding his emotions the best he could.

                “Wow, so informal. I’m shocked you didn’t refer to me as Captain. It kinda hurts. But I’m pleased to see Rangiku as well. Hello, beautiful,” Gin said, somehow seeming to wink.

                “Gin,” Rangiku said pursing her lips. Her friendship with Gin meant a lot to her, but her loyalty lied with our Captain.

                “My, my, you guys are not happy. I wonder why that could be,” Gin said giving his sinister grin. Kaname stayed next to them, not saying anything.

                “Let’s cut the crap,” Captain Hitsugaya said, clearly annoyed by the false pleasantries. “Why is it that you’re here? You’re lucky I didn’t call in the other captains.”

                The three intruders stood still stone-faced. Kaname stepped forward gracefully.

                “We need some information on Hueco Mundo. It is hard to come by where we came from,” he said.

                “The World of the Hollows? And just why should we help you guys?” Captain Hitsugaya asked. “We certainly can’t trust you. I’m not even sure why we’re talking so calmly.”

                “Well we certainly don’t want a fight,” Aizen replied. “But we possess the power of the Hogyoku. That is something none of you should wish to be up against. If you don’t allow us to get what we need, it will surely be worse for you all then last time.”

                I stayed quiet. It was odd, having this occur in the Squad 10 Headquarters, but we did not have a choice. Suddenly Aizen walked up to me. “Who is this pretty little thing?” I looked at Captain Hitsugaya and he scowled but nodded.              

                “I’m Squad 10, Seat 3, Ami Okigawa,” I said flatly. I was unbearably nervous but could not let it show. I had to seem as strong, otherwise I would be a joke to them.

                “Ah, we truly are lucky,” Gin said joining Aizen, leering at me with his hooded eyes. It seemed as though he was looking me up and down. Both him and Aizen seemed to be hungry beasts, looking at an innocent, delectable prey. I visibly shuddered and they looked at each other and smiled. I tried not to break eye contact, but the menacing look they gave me was enough to force me to look down.

                “Enough play time,” Tosen said calmly. “We need to get down to business, and sneak into Squad 12’s Headquarters. The information should be there, and Mayuri and Nemu are nothing to be afraid of.” I still couldn’t believe a respectable man like Tosen would be with a rag tag bunch like Aizen and Gin. His demeanor didn’t change the fact he had deceived us, though, and I could no longer respect his sense of justice.

                “Very well. Toshiro, do not forget what we told you. You can’t fathom the powers of the Hogyoku. Do not try to stop us. Momo is a beautiful soul, you would not want anything to happen to her,” Aizen threatened. “We will only be here for a little while, and we will be resting in your barracks.” Toshiro looked outraged, and I felt for him. This was a terrible situation, and none of us wanted Momo or anyone else harmed.

                “Try not to be so uptight. Think of this as a reunion,” Gin said, smiling. The three left the building and flash stepped into the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The moment that the former captains left Momo broke down and began sobbing. It was clear the conversation had taken quite the toll on her. Captain Hitsugaya was fuming, but he still tenderly took her into his arms. I had always thought they shared an unspoken bond and wondered why they had not made it into something more.

                “Are you okay, Matsumoto?” I asked Rangiku, who also had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and gave me a smile.

                “I will always care for Gin. But I can no longer act upon those feelings. The lies he told and the horrors he caused cannot be forgotten.” Rangiku said, her voice breaking.

                “I apologize in advance, Lieutenant,” I said before squeezing her into a hug. She returned the action and I couldn’t help but smile.

                “Thank you, Ami.”

                Izuru had stayed in the same spot since we were left alone. His face was scrunched up as though he was thinking very hard, and his body looked as it was trembling.

                “Izuru…” I said softly. I wondered how long he had been holding his feelings in, all this time pretending to be strong. Rangiku pulled Izuru and I into a group hug.

                “Ok guys, enough wallowing. Let’s go grab something to eat,” she said.

                The five of us walked to the cafeteria and tried to forget, at least for the moment, what had just occurred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Once we completed our meal, the five of us returned to the Squad 10 Headquarters. My fellow Squad members were beginning to wonder why Captain Hitsugaya had sent everyone out for the day. If only they knew that traitors were in our midst.

                When we returned I could not hold it in any longer. “Captain, what are we going to do about this? Surely we aren’t going to just let them do as they please.”

                Captain Hitsugaya looked at me and sighed. “I’m not sure what else we can do. I think we should all be keeping an eye on them. We can’t stay holed up in here forever but, unfortunately, they-” he shuttered “-are planning on resting here. I despise traitors, but I can’t allow any innocent people to get hurt again.” I nodded my head, but I still couldn’t understand. Surely the power of three former captains is not the same level as ten others, along with all the lieutenants and the rest of the squad members. I knew my place though, and I let it rest there.

                “Will we be taking any extra protective measures?” Rangiku asked.

                “One of us three should always be on watch in our Headquarters and barracks. Momo will be sleeping with me,” Captain Hitsugaya said, putting an arm around Momo. His action made me smile a little. “We also all need to be on high alert. Personally, I hope they are caught snooping around in Research and Development.”

                “It’s typical of Ichimaru to put me in this position,” Izuru said, frowning, “I’ve always just been a pawn in his games. Ever since the beginning. Ever since the Soul Reaper Academy.”

                “Me too, Izuru. We were both just pawns in Aizen’s and Gin’s games. Are we even worthy of being Lieutenants?” Momo replied, her voice raising as she spoke. Her face was flushed with anger.

                “Of course you are!” I interjected. “You both are so powerful. I admire you both not only as friends but as superiors. No one is more deserving of being lieutenants.”

                “That means a lot to me, Ami,” Izuru said grinning. “We did work very hard to get here. The circumstances are just…unfortunate.”

                “Thank you, Ami,” Momo said, her eyes glossy. “I see why Toshiro picked you as his third seat.”

                “All right, everyone. I have some business to attend to. Izuru, you take the first shift. Be careful, everyone. Beware those three…especially Gin,” Captain Hitsugaya said. His icy eyes looked more intense than usual.

                “Yes, sir!” The four of us said, and Captain Hitsugaya slid the door closed behind him.

                “Don’t be nervous, Izuru,” Momo said. If anyone else said it, it may come off as sarcasm. Momo and Izuru had been friends for so long, though, you could tell she meant it. “We’ll all be around, especially Rangiku and Ami.”

                “Squad 3 is going to be wondering where I am,” Izuru said, his eyebrows scrunched.

                “Quit worrying, Izuru. That may be what Captain Hitsugaya is taking care of,” Rangiku said, smiling. “We should leave all the hard work to him. That is what he’s here for.”

                “Alright, fine. I’ll start making rounds. It’s still odd being in the Squad 10 barracks. See you all later,” Izuru said while walking away, and gave a small wave.

                “So, it’ll be a girl’s afternoon. Want to head to the bath house?” Rangiku asked winking. “A little steam will probably do us all good.”

                “I don’t know about you girls, but I’ve been sweating bullets this whole day. That sounds good to me,” I replied.

                Momo was staring into space past us, her face blank. I wondered what she was thinking about.

                “Toshiro!” she suddenly called out, her face white as a ghost.

                “Momo! What’s wrong? Rangiku asked, putting her hands on Momo’s shoulders.

                “N-nothing,” Momo stuttered. “Just day dreaming.”

                “Sounds more like a nightmare than a dream,” I said. “Why don’t we go relax a bit?” We headed to the bath house in hopes of gaining some relief from today’s stress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The hot spring was very peaceful, but I still couldn’t seem to relax. My mind was still full, and my muscles were still tense.

                “Are you ready to go, third-seat?” Rangiku asked me.

                “I actually think I’m going to stay a bit longer. You guys go ahead,” I said, trying to give them a comforting smile. “I want to be with my thoughts for a bit.”

                “Okay, I’m going to try and push through the paperwork I procrastinated,” Rangiku said. “Oopsie. I’ll be in the office. Let’s go Momo.” Momo stared at me for a second with a concerned expression.

                “Don’t stay too long, Ami,” she said, giving me a small wave as they both headed out.

                I closed my eyes and sunk down into the warm water. It felt great against my bare muscles, but I couldn’t seem to unclench them.

                ‘I need to relax’ I thought to myself. ‘Nothing bad is going to happen. If you must fight, being tense won’t help. Your body needs to be loose and fluid.’ I moved the water as I slowly pushed my hands through it. I began to drift off into space.

                “We meet again, what a pleasant surprise,” a calming man’s voice, one too familiar to me, said. I covered my chest and whipped my head around. I knew who it was before I even looked. Aizen.

                “What the hell are you doing here?” I questioned, my face growing hot. Luckily it was steamy and warm in the room, so my embarrassment was less obvious than it could be.

                “I just wanted to take a quick soak. The journey we had was quite long,” he said.

                “In the women’s bath? You’re a pervert,” I huffed. “Acting like you’re a guest, when you’re just an intruder. You have no right to be in here.”

                “Maybe, so. But I have never given much thought to what I can and cannot do. I’m more concerned with how powerful I can get. I have gained immense power and I deserve a break,” he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. ‘What a pompous ass. He’s lucky I don’t pull out my zanpakuto.’

                Suddenly Aizen began to de-robe. I stared with my mouth open as he pulled his robes over his hard, pale shoulders, chest and abs. I spun my head away before he could show any more.

                “Don’t be so prude,” Aizen said. “It’s perfectly natural to want to look at someone naked.” Suddenly he was climbing into the water and I squealed nervously.

                “What the hell?” I shrieked, and Aizen placed his hand over my mouth. I continued to cover my chest but looked up at him angrily.

                “Be quiet. If I get caught lives will be lost. I don’t want to hurt anyone unnecessarily. You act as if you’ve never seen a naked man.” He removed his mouth and I breathed out, sighing. What would happen if someone found us together? Me, with the enemy? What if they thought I wanted this? I have had a few sexual partners but none that had deceived the soul society. I couldn’t help but stare at him, though. He may be a bad person, but physically he was extremely handsome. He was tall and slightly slim, but he was extremely toned. His broad shoulders were hard, and you could see every muscle in his abs. I couldn’t help but look even further down, and suddenly I felt myself begin to get wet between my legs. I swallowed and looked back up, only to see Aizen smirking and staring at me.

                “Like what you see?” he asked me, and my whole body turned red. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I don’t dislike what I see, either.” I could not believe this was happening. I knew what was coming. Aizen grabbed my arms and moved them to my side, exposing my breasts. I sat still as he took one of my nipples between his fingers and slowly started to rub it, causing me to gasp.

                “Stop it,” I said, covering my chest up, my face flushed. “I would never let a traitor touch me like this.”

                “Just act upon your urges. I’ve made sure no one will enter. You’re a gorgeous girl, Ami,” he said, putting a hand on my thigh. “I know you want me. There is nothing wrong with two attractive people enjoying each other’s bodies.” Suddenly, I noticed his hand on my chest again. I had moved my arms back down without even noticing. I couldn’t believe I was doing this with Aizen. He was charming, and very sexy, but I was betraying all my friends and my squad. I prayed no one would find out.

                Aizen rubbed my nipple and bent down, licking my neck. I let out a slight moan, and he bit into me. I put my hand on his thigh and moved it up his leg, finding his semi-hard erection. I began to rub it and he started to make out with me. His tongue felt warm as it entered my mouth and I couldn’t believe how gentle he was being. He began to rub my clit and I used my other hand to fondle his balls. His dick grew firm in my hand, and I could feel my slit dripping. He entered me with a finger and began biting my neck harder, eliciting an even louder moan out of me. I put my hands on either side of Aizen and tried to climb onto him, but he pushed me back down.

                “Not happening. I need you to ask me, first,” he said. I groaned, frustrated.

                “Fuck me,” I said. I did not want to play his silly, power-tripping games.

                “That was a statement. I want you to mean it. I want you to beg.”             

                “Please fuck me, Aizen,” I gasped. “I want you inside of me.”       

                “As you wish,” he said. He spun me around and pulled me onto his lap, my back against his chest. This angle was perfect for hitting my G-spot, and he began hitting it immediately with his large dick. I jumped up and down on his dick as he used one hand to rub my nipple and the other to rub my clit, biting into my shoulder. This went on for a while and I could feel myself about to cum. My inner walls began to tense up and he held me down. I turned my head around and saw him grinning at me sinisterly.

                “You’re mine now,” he said. I sat still and suddenly he started to pump into me, gripping my waist so tightly it hurt. I felt like a rag doll as he used me as his sex toy. I felt myself tighten up and suddenly I came. I screamed out as he held me down, withering. I felt his dick twitch as he came too.

                We were both breathing heavily. I tried to get up, but he wouldn’t let me.

                “What?” I asked.

                “You think I am that weak? We’re not done here,” he said. ‘Oh no,” I thought to myself. He wrapped one arm around me, pulling me close into him. He slowly fucked me, not changing his speed, pulling his entire penis out of me and putting it back in. It was driving me crazy.

                “Please, Aizen, harder,” I said, desperately.

                “So sweet of you to ask, but no,” he said, causing me to cry out. I tried to fuck him, but he held me tightly. “You dirty girl,” he said, almost moaning. He began to ravishly rub my clit, and I came instantly. As I came he didn’t stop rubbing, and I came multiple times. I leaned against him, bucking my hips, and he began to fuck me hard. He continued to rub my clit the entire time. I was in utter bliss, and we finally came together.

                Aizen finally let go of me and I slumped off his lap next to him. He was so sexy, and that had been the best sex I ever had, and yet…I still felt ashamed of myself. I felt myself blushing and looked down into the water.

                “Ah, I wonder what Toshiro would think if he knew his third-seat was now mine,” he said, almost sinisterly. I looked up and he was staring right at me, almost through me, with his powerful looking smirk. It was as if he was testing me, seeing how I would react.

                “I am not yours,” I said firmly, frowning. “That was a momentarily lapse of judgement on my part.”

                “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it,” he said. “You may not be mine, mentally, yet. But physically you already are.” I rolled my eyes in response. I did not want to play his mind games.

                Suddenly he began to touch my thigh. I froze in place. I was too exhausted to deal with this anymore. I could not push myself to move away though.

                “Just as I thought,” Aizen sneered.  “You can’t even control yourself.” I looked down and saw my legs opening on their own. I felt my face heat up and closed my legs. “Your body will respond to me anyway I want it to.”

                “Stop!” I whisper-yelled getting out of the water and grabbing a towel. “I’m not in the mood to deal with you! I am loyal to the 13 Court Guard Squads!”

                Suddenly a mist enveloped the room. I grabbed my zanpakuto, Kasukedo, and prepared myself. It cleared, and I saw Captain Hitsugaya, his usual stern look plastered on his face.

                “C-c-aptain!” I studdered. I placed my zanpakuto down and covered myself. I grabbed my yukata and put it on to hide any further embarrassment. “What are you doing here in the women’s baths? And where is- “

                “Where is who, third-seat Okigawa?” he asked. ‘Oh man, he sounds mad,’ I thought.

                “Um, Momo, sir,” I breathed out, saving myself. “I thought she was with you?”

                “Oh, sweet, delicious Momo,” Captain Hitsugaya said. “I wish she were here.” I stared at him, stunned. My captain would never talk so weirdly. Something was odd about the situation.

                “What a young, perky body she has,” he said, licking his lips.

                “You’re not Toshiro Hitsugaya,” I snapped at him. “Quit playing around!”

                The fake Captain Histugaya walked up to me and caressed my face. I pushed him away and could not hold back any longer and a tear rolled down my face. Suddenly, the mist reappeared. I looked up to see Aizen.

                “You bastard,” I huffed. “I’m out of here.” I turned, and he grabbed me by the arm.

                “Don’t forget, pretty. You may be a bit of a nuisance, but you are now mine.” I couldn’t help but look back at him. His slicked back hair slightly out of place, his face was fixed. He was so beautiful but so, so cruel. He smiled, and I turned and ran out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                As I ran out the door, I bumped into Momo.

                “Oh, hello Lieutenant! I’m sorry,” I said, bowing. My face flushed in embarrassment.

                “Hi Ami! I was just coming to find you. Toshiro is on duty right now and I…” she stopped, her gaze fixed down. “…I don’t want to be alone.”

                “Why don’t we go grab some sake?” I asked her, smiling. I figured some alcohol might cheer her up. Not only that, but I wanted to calm my nerves. I was even more stressed than I was before my bath. We headed back to the Squad 10 office to find Rangiku and Izuru already drinking.

                “Oh! Perfect timing! Hehehe!” Matsumoto giggle running up to us. She picked us both up in a hug, her breasts smooshing into our faces. She dropped up and you could tell she was already drunk.

                “Looks like we’re a bit late,” I chuckled. I knew being with friends would cheer me up. ‘Friends. Love. Betrayal. Sex.’ I shook my head and tried to clear it. I can’t give in to the psychological torment. Otherwise, I would lose to Aizen. I looked up to see Momo taking 3 sake shots in a row.

                “Momo!” Izuru yelled. “Slow down. I don’t want Captain Hitsugaya getting mad at me when he gets off duty.”

                “Oh, be quiet, Izuru. You seem pretty drunk yourself,” she replied, wiping her mouth. “It’s been a hard day for me. I deserve to relax.”

                “Indeed, you do,” Rangiku said drearily. “As do I. Being around Gin…all my memories are coming back to me. All the love and the pain.”

                “How can we trust anymore?” Izuru asked. “After all, our captains are supposed to be our everything. We are supposed to heed by their commands. And they just left us.”

                “Aizen…why do I still have feelings in my heart for him besides disgust?” Momo murmured. “I can’t cry about him anymore!”

                This was all too much for me after the infidelity I had committed earlier. I took a shot of sake and sat down, staring at the wall. What would my friends think of someone who submitted to the enemy? And enjoyed it? I shuttered.

                “Are you okay, Ami?” Izuru asked. I looked at him and smiled.

                “I’m fine. Just tired,” I said. “Maybe I should sleep before its my turn for rounds. I am up after Rangiku.” I didn’t mind leaving Momo here. She was with her friends and would no longer be alone.

                “Oh shit!” Rangiku said. “I’m up soon and I can barely see straight! Oopsie!” I laughed and began to walk out.

                “Ami,” Izuru called before I could leave. I looked at him and he no longer seemed so drunk. “Be careful.”

                I smiled softly and turned to head towards the barracks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                I lied down in bed and fell asleep immediately. I don’t know how long it was before I heard the door opening. “Rangiku?” I pondered sleepily.

                “Guess again,” a sly-sounding voice replied. It took everything for me not gasp out loud. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Gin.

                “What do YOU want?” I questioned. I was already sick of this “visit” from the three traitors.

                “My, so hospitable. Just like your captain. If only he were here. I would rather Rangiku be here, though.”

                “Don’t play with her emotions anymore. She deserves better,” I said angrily. I adored Rangiku and it hurt seeing her cry over someone like Gin. I knew of their past together, but I still didn’t quite understand why she cared about some so tactless and devious.

                “If I can’t have her, you’ll have to do.”

 

                Suddenly, Gin was lying in bed with me, spooning me. I tensed up and held my breath. He seemed to notice my change in behavior.

                “Why so tense?” he said, moving his hand up to my face. I closed my eyes, not caring about him touching me as much as much as I feared him causing me harm. I had never found him to be bad-looking. Rather, I actually found him quite mysterious and handsome, even though he seemed snake-like. I could see why Rangiku liked him so much appearance-wise.

                I did not respond to his question, I was sure he knew the answer to that. I closed my eyes and he moved his hands to my breasts. I turned my body around and smacked his hand away.

                “I would never betray my friend. Get the fuck away from me,” I said shakily.

                “A feisty one, I see. How sweet, defending Rangiku like that. I really do appreciate it,” he said in his usual scheming tone.

                “Why are you doing this? I know you care about her deep down,” I pleaded as he put his hand on my neck.

                “Why? Let me tell you then, since you’re so curious.” He opened his slitted-eyes and once again showed his icy irises. “Because I can.”            

                Suddenly he started kissing me. I tried to push him away, but he just kissed me even harder, shoving his long, wet tongue into my mouth. He suddenly stopped and covered my mouth.

                “Don’t you dare make a sound or people will get hurt,” he said menacingly. I whimpered behind his hand and nodded my head. Again, I was submitting to the enemy. I couldn’t help but let another tear out. I wasn’t weak, but then again, I was nowhere near captain level. The differences between third seat and lieutenant, and lieutenant and captain, were astounding. It was pointless to fight back, as much as it hurt me.

                Gin ripped my nightgown in half and exposed my chest.

                “You look so much like the younger Rangiku,” he said. He wrapped his tongue around one nipple while he pinched the other one. I squirmed around under him. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain as he bit my nipple. I arched my back and covered my mouth. I didn’t want anyone getting hurt on behalf of me.

                “It’s so sexy when you follow the rules,” he sneered. I felt truly pathetic. He sucked on my nipple relieving some of the pain. He rubbed my nipples and bit my neck. Thank goodness for the make-up Rangiku had brought me from the World of the Living.

                Rangiku…how I betrayed her. She already has been heart-broken. If she knew I was doing this she would be a mess. ‘I am a horrible friend,’ I thought holding my breath.

                Suddenly I felt a tongue going down my stomach.

                “No!” I pleaded as Gin bit into my underwear and ripped it off. He spread my legs and looked up at from by my private area.

                “Don’t be so shy. You let Aizen be with you,” he said. My face grew red and I shook with anger and humiliation. I looked up and couldn’t hold in the tears. This feeling didn’t last long though.

                Gin slowly licked up and down my slit, starting at my clit and going all the way down. He did this repeatedly and I could not take it anymore. I began to hump his face, needing something more.

                “Slow down, doll. I will make you cum. But you need to ask nicely first.”

                “Please, Gin. Please suck my clit. Please make me cum.” I knew this trick. I felt perverted, but I could not give into my physical urges any longer. He began to lick and suck my clit, his tongue moving extremely quickly. I almost came immediately. I had never felt anything like this before. I was moaning loudly in ecstasy. He stuck his tongue in me and began fucking me with it, sucking my whole vagina into his mouth including my clit. I bucked my hips and screamed out as I came. He did not stop and kept it up. I closed my legs on his head and shook as I came again.

                “Satisfied?” he asked, and I looked away in embarrassment. “It’s my turn.” Gin grabbed my hair and pulled my head down. “No biting, or you will no longer have a head to bite with.” I opened my mouth to reply and he shoved my head down onto his cock. It went all the way down my throat, gagging me. Tears formed in my eyes and I breathed deeply through my nose.

                He pulled my head up and down, forcing me to deepthroat his cock. He controlled the speed while I did my best to refrain from gagging. He let out a moan and for some reason it turned me on. I took his balls in my hand and began to massage them, using the spit dripping down as lubrication. Suddenly he started fucking my face.

                “Swallow for me bitch,” he said shoving his dick as deep in my mouth as he came.  The salty liquid poured in and I did my best to not let any spill. I felt disgusted with myself.

                “Rangiku…” I whispered sadly.

                “Shut up and get on all fours,” Gin said shoving me down. “Do it now!”

                I got on all fours and he began to finger me while eating me out. I gasped and began to moan wildly. He stopped and swiftly I felt his dick slide into me. The pressure felt amazing and I started pushing back into him, moaning. His dick hit my g-spot and I arched as I came. Gin kept fucking me through my orgasm and rubbed my clit as I came. I almost passed out from the pleasure. He moaned and came inside of me. I fell face first into the bed, exhausted. Suddenly fog filled the room and I shot up. ‘This is Aizen’s power,’ I thought to myself. I turned around and saw him.

                “Hello there,” he said grinning. “How naughty of you. You truly enjoyed having sex with Gin. I wonder what Rangiku would think.”

                “Shut up!” I screamed at him. “He-you told me you would kill people. I would never sleep with him or you otherwise!”

                “Your words say one thing, but your body says another,” Aizen said. It hurt to acknowledge it, but it was true. Being with him as himself and even as Gin had been truly pleasurable.

                I was disgusted with myself, for betraying my squad, my friends, and especially Rangiku. It was true that I could have tried harder to stop “Gin”, no matter how scared I was. Scared of losing and losing my friends. I felt dirty and promiscuous. As I wallowed in self-pity Aizen began to laugh. It set me off.

                “Why are you here?” I snarled at him.

                “I already told you our reasons,” Aizen replied.

                “Then why have you done all this?” I wondered. If I had thought about this when I first became appointed, I would have been so excited. Now, I was just confused and troubled.

                “Because I could,” he said again. “There aren’t many worthy people worth fucking in Hueco Mundo. You’re a pretty little thing and I knew you’d give into me. I saw how you looked at us when we came in through the portal. You’ve wanted this from the start.”         

                “That’s not true,” I lied to myself.

                “Don’t worry. You aren’t alone.” Aizen swiped his hand and I saw a video of Gin and Rangiku having sex. Then he did it again and I saw Izuru, Gin, and Rangiku having a threesome. I gasped but I was extremely turned on. It made me feel a bit better knowing I wasn’t alone. He swiped his hand again and I saw a video of Momo and Toshiro having sex. I was glad to see they were pursuing their feelings, but I felt myself dripping onto the bed as well.

I looked over and Aizen was staring at me, his large penis hard and straight up. I crawled over and took it in my mouth, staring up at him. He had an appalled expression on his face I had never seen before. It turned me on seeing that and I began to ravish his penis. He flipped me around so that my pussy sat above his mouth. He began to finger me as he sucked in my clit. Before long we were both cumming. This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I woke up to an empty bed. I didn’t even remember falling asleep, but I had to have passed out due to all the sex. I put on my Shinigami robes and rushed out the door. Rangiku and Izuru were in the sitting area, talking.

“Where is everyone else?” I asked. Both looked to be just as much of a mess as I was. I was exhausted, and I was sure it showed.       

“Good morning to you too, third-seat,” Rangiku said, sighing. “You look…drained.”

“Thanks,” I huffed, sitting down. “I had a long night.”

“Oh really? Doing what?” Izuru asked. “Not your patrolling shift.”

“Fuck,” I said under my breath. “Oh no. Have you seen Captain Hitsugaya?”

“Yes, and he’s not happy,” Rangiku said. She then blushed and looked down. “He’s not happy with either of us.”

I felt my face grow hot and my chest tightened. “Does he know? Do you know?”

“Gin told me, yes,” Rangiku said. “I could never say no to making love to Gin, though, so I don’t blame you for getting with Sosuke. Aizen is a looker and he is very manipulative.”

“Even I can’t deny my former captain’s wishes,” Izuru sighed. I wondered if it would be awkward between him and Rangiku, but I wasn’t worried about that right then.

“Where are they? Aizen, Gin, and Kaname?” I wondered.

“We haven’t seen them today,” Rangiku said. “But Gin can’t leave me again. Not without saying goodbye. I wouldn’t be able to take it.”

I frowned and looked at the ground. I could see why they were all so obsessed with the traitors. I was now, too. My captain must think we’re pathetic. I thought I was stronger than this.

Then, Toshiro and Momo walked in. Captain Hitsugaya looked pissed. My chest tightened, and I started to panic. I hoped he didn’t know the extent of what I had done.

“Where were you last night, Ami?” the petite white-haired captain asked me. I could feel the cold sweat forming on my forehead as I tried to think of an excuse. “You were supposed to be guarding the barrack.”

“Um,” I managed, swallowing hard. “I guess I lost track of time.” ‘ _Fuck_ , that’s a poor excuse,’ I thought. I had always been a horrible liar, so I usually tried to bend the truth as much as possible. Technically I had lost track of time-granted it was due to sleeping with Aizen.

“Is that so,” he replied, crossing his arms. “That’s very unlike you, especially in times like this when you are especially needed. What were you so busy doing?”

“Uh…I was in bed,” I said. ‘That’s also not a lie,’ I thought. ‘But I doubt he’ll accept that.’

“Rangiku told me about why she missed her patrol shift. I can’t help but wonder if you knew about that,” he said inquisitively. “She always tells me the truth, you know. I am very displeased with her actions with Gin and she will be punished. But she at least told me the truth.”

I looked over at Lieutenant Matsumoto who had a solemn look on her face. She nodded her head at me.

“I was w-with…Aizen,” I breathed out, waiting for my captain to yell at me. Saying it out loud was harder than I thought it would be and made me feel ashamed all over again. Lieutenant Hinamori looked at me with a shocked expression and I felt my face grow warm. I stared at the ground.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Ami,” Momo said. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Not physically,” I muttered. “I’d rather not talk about it, if that’s alright.”

“Good because I don’t want to hear about it,” Toshiro answered. “You and Rangiku will receive your punishments later. Right now, we need to find the deserters.” I flinched at the word.

“We have not seen them yet today, Captain Hitsugaya,” Izuru said. “I can’t sense them, either. Although Aizen is a master at masking spiritual pressure.”

“I don’t think they plan on causing too much trouble, but we still need to be on high alert. I can’t trust you guys alone, so we will all remain here until we sense them,” Toshiro ordered.

“Yes sir!” Momo, Izuru, Rangiku, and I exclaimed, bowing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The next few hours were awkward to say the least. I knew I had messed up and tried my best to not step out of line again. I couldn’t even imagine what Rangiku was feeling-the love of her life was a traitor, after all. Every time I looked at her, I could see the sadness in her eyes. I’m sure she was glad to be with Gin intimately again, but we all knew their time here was short. I doubted they would get the opportunity to be together like that again.

                Izuru was lucky he wasn’t in our squad. He wasn’t the one who skipped out on his patrol duties, but I doubt Toshiro would be happy if he knew Izuru had been in a threesome with Gin and Rangiku. He was also leading most of Squad 3’s duties since Gin had left. It wouldn’t look very good for a transitory head of a Squad to be fraternizing with the enemy.        

                The only thing making me feel some sort of comfort was Momo. She was the only one who could calm Captain Hitsugaya down. Even though Aizen betrayed her and even harmed her, she still wasn’t mad at me. I felt like she was the reason my captain wasn’t as angry as he could have been, although he had every right to be irate at me for getting with the person who had hurt Momo so. I felt like a horrible friend. But I was so glad to see Momo holding Toshiro’s hand. They both deserved happiness.

                Suddenly I sensed the presence of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname. They appeared in the room with no warning. Captain Hitsugaya let go of Lieutenant Hinamori’s hand and stood up.

                “Where the hell have you been?” he asked the former captains. Although he appeared calm and collected, I could tell by his tone he could go off at any minute.

                “Just completing our research,” Kaname answered. “We no longer have a reason to stay.”

                “I’m glad to hear that. I hope you aren’t planning on attacking us now,” said Captain Hitsugaya.

                “We’ll see about that,” Aizen said smirking. “We won’t forget how you helped us, though. If we do come back, we may let you go unharmed.”

                “You’re lucky I care about Momo,” Hitsugaya said, teeth-gritted.

                “Gin…” Rangiku said, stepping forward. Hitsugaya shot her a death glare. “Please, captain.”

                “Yes, Rangiku?” he asked, walking up to her.

                “Do we really have to be foes? I don’t want to see you go again. I don’t want to fight you. I-I love you.”

                Gin layed a hand on her face and they kissed. “I have always loved you too, Rangiku. But this is how it must be. Don’t fight us and we will let you live. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

                A tear rolled down her face and she kissed him. “I don’t want you to get hurt, but I have to perform my duties as a Lieutenant.”

                “I see, well I can’t say I didn’t try. The same goes for you, my loyal Lieutenant,” he said, gesturing towards Izuru.

                “I am not longer your lieutenant, Ichimaru. And as much as I don’t want to hurt you, I will if you attack the Seireitei.”

                “Well Gin, you tried,” Aizen said. “What about you, pretty thing? You’re free to join us in Hueco Mundo. We could always use a feminine touch in Las Noches. You could gain immense power from the Hogyoku.” He walked up to me and ran his hand down my body. I turned red and stepped away from him.

                “My duty lies with the 13 Court Guard Squads and with Squad 10,” I said as firmly as I could. “I would never go with filthy traitors.”

                “My, what a sharp tongue you have. If I had a weak heart that might have stung a little, especially after all we did together. But I know you won’t forget that your body belongs to me now,” he said placing a hand on my ass.

                “That’s enough, Aizen!” Captain Hitsugaya said. “I will draw my sword!”

                “That wouldn’t be a good idea,” Kaname said. “Unless you want innocent people harmed.”

                “It’s alright, Kaname,” Aizen said, walking back over to his allies. “This has been a very successful trip.” He swiped his hand and the Garganta appeared.

                “Next time you see us, we will be enemies. Be prepared for a fight,” Aizen warned. The three former captains turned around and stepped into the portal. They stared at us as it closed.

                Once it was closed Rangiku began to sob. I hugged her and stared at where the portal had just been. We had a lot of strengthening to do before we met them again.

 

*FIN*

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. I sorta struggled with the ending. I originally planned for it to be porn without a plot, like my dream, but it slowly developed into an actual story. Also, I couldn't have the main character sleep with Gin and betray Rangiku. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
